


第五十一章 风暴将至

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [52]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第五十一章 风暴将至

尼弗海姆帝国和路西斯王国这两个宿敌，几百年来不停地在伊奥斯大陆上上演着你死我活的争斗。直到一百五十年前，帝国军队大败路西斯和阿格鲁德联军，使得阿格鲁德沦为了尼弗海姆的属国，而路西斯不得不升起了魔法壁障以抵御帝国的入侵。大规模的战争中止了，但是帝国与路西斯之间的角力却陷入了胶着。由于魔法壁障的存在，尼弗海姆只得减缓了蚕食路西斯的速度，而铜墙铁壁一般的印索穆尼亚更使得帝国无可奈何。同样的，路西斯也由于其军事力量的匮乏，无法去收复大片的失地。近三十年来，由于魔法壁障的封锁，无数在王都讨生活的移民们失去了故乡。在长期的笼城之后，印索穆尼亚在持续百年的和平中结出了灿烂的文明果实，而王都以外的地区却由于侵略者的摧毁而变得一片荒芜。作为在战争游戏中占据优势的一方，尼弗海姆的状况也不容乐观，一方面，战争的财物消耗使它捉襟见肘；另一方面，一直维持着战时特别政策的帝国，在文明方面非但不得寸进，反而还出现了倒退的趋势。于是，与宿敌之间握手言和，就成为了一个看似明智的选择。按照协定，路西斯将出让印索穆尼亚以外的所有领土以换取和平，这个条件乍看虽然屈辱而苛刻，但是对于三十年前便已丧失了大部分国土支配权的切拉姆家而言，实则和维持现状并无区别，只不过是给这种丧权辱国的事实加上一个合法的注解罢了。诚然，那些新近丧失家园的加拉德人可能并不会苟同这个观点，但是在大多数人的利益面前，他们也只好默不作声。为了让这份和平变得更加稳固，协议的双方决定建立姻亲联系。由于伊德拉陛下和雷吉斯陛下都没有年已及笄的公主，这场王室间的结合的人选就落在了尼弗海姆的属国特涅布莱的公主的头上。

新历756年5月14日，护送特涅布莱总督露娜芙蕾雅·诺克斯·弗勒雷殿下的车队穿越了里德地区广漠荒凉的戈壁，抵达了路西斯王都印索穆尼亚西面的城门。露娜芙蕾雅殿下的兄长——帝国上将瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗勒雷大人全程护送着公主走完了这段“圣洁之路”。虽然能够与自幼恋慕的诺克提斯殿下长相厮守是公主长久以来的心愿，但是她此刻的神情比起一位即将迈向婚姻礼堂的新娘，更加接近一位正要踏入牢笼的囚犯。从三个月以前，路西斯与尼弗海姆之间的和平条约公布，露娜芙蕾雅就被她的兄长“保护”了起来，这种保护在公主看来，更像是看管和软禁。瑞布斯切断了她与外界的一切联系，将她关押在菲涅斯塔拉的一方天地中，静待着婚期。这种举措更加证实了露娜芙蕾雅的猜测——关于这次和平条约的签订，尼弗海姆恐怕另有所图。

从收到那份具有约束性的婚书开始，婚礼的准备时间只有短短的三个月，这对于任何一位公主的出阁都是极其仓促的，更何况这位殿下还兼任着特涅布莱总督的职务。在露娜芙蕾雅即将久居王都之后，特涅布莱的权力归属也成为了一个争论热点。好在席尔瓦女王不只留下了一位继承人，于是特涅布莱过渡时期的代理执政权，就顺理成章地落在了其前任王储瑞布斯殿下的头上。对于这个结果，露娜芙蕾雅曾含讥带讽地向她的兄长表示过祝贺——她知道以瑞布斯的手腕，他随时可以把这个“代理”统治变成永久性的。

在匆忙的三个月的准备之后，露娜芙蕾雅终于在约定的日子见到了来自路西斯的求婚使者——拥有不死将军之称的战神科尔·莱昂尼斯。特涅布莱总督庄严地在神前宣誓放弃自己在特涅布莱的一切权利，亲吻了她母亲的墓碑，辞别了她的故土，最后一次拥抱了她的子民。随后，她在帝国第二军团的护送下，走过簇拥在道旁、流着眼泪送别她的同胞们，踏上了魔导飞船。路西斯的求婚使者由于需要执行雷吉斯交付的其他任务，故而没有随行；以送亲队伍中其他人员的身份而言，他们还并没有主动与公主讲话的资格；唯一拥有这项殊荣的弗勒雷上将则奉行着沉默是金的箴言，全程拒绝开口。故而在宽敞的舰桥里，场面一度异常冰冷而尴尬。于是第二军团的官兵们只能假作观赏舰桥中被装饰得富丽堂皇的墙壁和灯饰来打发时间。好在随着公主殿下和弗勒雷上将的相继离去，这种难熬的沉默也就此告终。

自从接到婚书后，一种卡珊卓①式的预感一直如同阴云一般笼罩着露娜芙蕾雅。从瑞布斯的反应中，她知道帝国一定酝酿着更大的阴谋，但是她却无从预测那是什么。按照雷吉斯的秘密安排，一名王之剑的成员应该前往菲涅斯塔拉接应她，她应该和诺克提斯殿下在奥尔缇西相会，并在玖勒尔广场举行婚礼。但是她并没有能够见到前来迎接她的使者，每当她向瑞布斯发出质问时，她的兄长却总是含糊其辞，这更加深了公主心中的忧惧。

在印索穆尼亚城门外，瑞布斯与公主分了手。由于他帝国上将的身份，并不适宜于此时进入王都，他只能选择在次日作为神巫随同访问团一同入境。在乘车返回弗姆斯基地的途中，他收到了来自艾汀·伊祖尼亚的简讯，看到信息的青年带着一脸嫌恶的表情把通讯器扔到了一边，并命令司机改道前往迦迪纳海滩。

“六神在上，殿下，您总算来了。”在抵达迦迪纳渡船场时，瑞布斯看到帝国宰相正以一种狼狈的姿势，将外套罩在头上抵御着5月炽烈的阳光。男人蹲在加油机旁边的凉棚里，向他打着招呼。

瑞布斯向司机和副官简单交代了几句，就让他们乘坐另一台车子返回基地了。

“阁下难道没有和陛下一道前来吗？在这种紧要关头，您居然还有到海滩度假的闲情逸致，不得不说我们的帝国宰相当真堪为群臣楷模。”瑞布斯一面朝蹲在地上的艾汀伸出手，一面冷嘲道。

“您还是一如既往地缺乏情趣，越是在这种大乱即将爆发的前夕，我们越是应该以这种凯撒式的英雄主义从容以对。”帝国宰相从善如流地握住了瑞布斯的手，以一种懒散的姿态站了起来。

“在您作出这种譬喻的时候，请务必小心谨慎。可别忘了，按照那出戏文里的结局，尤里乌斯·凯撒可是被割破喉咙后，乱刀刺死的。”

“‘天意注定的事，人力终无法逃避，它要来的时候谁也不能叫它不来。②’”艾汀露出了一个狡狯的微笑，随即亲密地挽上了神巫的手臂，“好了，殿下，难得来到了这片风光旖旎的海滨，我们就不要再继续沉迷于这些阴暗的猜想了。让我来给您介绍一下迦迪纳酒店的特色菜吧。”

“您这封十万火急的简讯就是为了来叫我陪您吃饭的？”

瑞布斯缩回手，拿出了通讯器。上面写着“状况紧急，请速来迦迪纳渡船场！”

艾汀有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，回答道：“我叫殿下来，确乎是因为发生了一件严重的事故——说来有些丢脸，由于久未独自在尼弗海姆以外走动过了，所以我1基尔也没带。”帝国宰相把他的口袋翻了出来，里面只有两张信用卡以及几个神巫就任纪念币，“如您所见，格拉雷亚皇家银行签发的信用卡在路西斯并不通用，而神巫就任纪念币也很难找到兑换的渠道。所以我只能抛开面子求助于近旁的朋友——也就是您了。”

神巫有些头疼的揉了揉额头，取出夹在笔记本中的一张汇票塞到艾汀手里，说道：“我想，路西斯国家银行签发的汇票应该还是通用的。这里大概有五万基尔左右，足够您在这片海滩大肆挥霍了。这笔钱随您支配，不用归还。如果没有其他事情，我就不奉陪了。”

说完这番话，瑞布斯毫不犹豫地转身告辞，艾汀却拖住了他的手臂，带着一脸无赖的神色说道：“殿下，菜已经点好了，我拜托酒店给我们安排了一张僻静的桌子，另外还有一间景致不错的套房。关于后天的行动，鄙人尚有一些重要的事情需要与您商讨。”

神巫冷冷地瞥了艾汀一眼，在男人的借口之下败下阵来。两人一边交谈，一边沿着长长的栈桥向酒店走去。

“您没有钱，却还是点了菜？”在看到一桌子估价不低于两万基尔的丰盛菜肴时，瑞布斯诧异地问道。

艾汀像一位教养良好的绅士一般，为对方拉开椅子的同时，点了点头。

“如果16日的仪式上，帝国宰相由于在迦迪纳逃避付账被拘留，而导致缺席的话，想必帝国皇帝的脸上会增光不少啊。”神巫挖苦道。

“所以我才说这是一件外交级别的大事。”艾汀一面将餐巾铺整在腿上，一面说道。

由于餐厅中人多眼杂，两个人的午餐是在东聊西扯一些不相干的闲话中度过的。虽然正直的雷吉斯陛下并不太善用密探，但也难保餐厅中没有他派来的眼线。

在回到房间后，谈话才进入了正题。

艾汀巡视了一圈，并没有发现窃听器的迹象，随即在窗边的靠背长椅上安坐了下来。他接过瑞布斯递来的一杯葡萄酒，说道：“关于路西斯王室代代相传的光耀之戒，您知道多少？”

“就我所知，光耀之戒是王室秘宝，它连接着王室血脉和水晶的力量。只有拥有成为路西斯王的资格的人，才能够使用它。”

“的确。只有路西斯王室高贵的血统，才能够引导出它的力量。”艾汀抿了一口红酒，盯着瑞布斯的双眼，说道，“得到了光耀之戒，就等于得到了水晶的力量。怎么样？您要不要去试试自己的运气？”

“阁下为什么不自己去碰碰运气？您不是自称为路西斯唯一合法的君主吗？”神巫用尖刻的口吻反问。

艾汀·伊祖尼亚发出了一阵苦涩的笑声，答道：“不瞒您说，光耀之戒就是那群小家子气的神明，为了防止像我这样的人得到路西斯的王位才赐下的。而且已然完全化为死骇的我，早就已经失去这个资格了。”

“那么您凭什么觉得，和切拉姆家毫无关系的我就有这个资格呢？”

“现今的弗勒雷家族，实际上同时具备着神巫和路西斯王的血统。还记得我讲给您的故事吗？虽然这件事并没有记载在史册里，但是在故事的结尾，国王和公主像所有美好的童话里一样，幸福地结合在了一起。所以您身上也有着路西斯王的血统。怎么样？要不要用这千分之一的稀薄血脉进行一场豪赌呢？”艾汀眨了眨眼睛，带着他那招牌一样的高深莫测的笑容向瑞布斯举杯致意。

“想必您知道被光耀之戒拒绝的下场吧？这是您对弗勒雷家复仇计划的一部分吗？”

“殿下怎么总是用恶意来揣度我呢？我这个建议完全是为您着想啊！”帝国宰相走到了瑞布斯的身旁，他蹲下身去，仰视着青年居高临下的目光，带着一种近乎崇拜的神色抚摸着神巫的脸颊说道，“现在的天选之王还不成气候，如果要等待他的成长，势必将耗尽露娜芙蕾雅大人的力量。我们都知道，失去六神福佑的神巫，结局有多么的悲惨，她只能在枯竭中淌着毒血死亡。您能坐视自己的妹妹走向这样的命运吗？况且，一旦殿下得到了水晶的力量，您就将具备和我一战的能力。您甚至可以让黑暗在您的手上终结。这不是一桩两全其美的好事吗？”

“这都是在我能够得到光耀之戒的认可的前提下才能成立的，而我们都知道被命运抛弃的结果是什么。况且说服我去进行这场赌注，对您有什么好处呢？”瑞布斯拍开了艾汀放在他脸颊上的手掌，质问道。

“首先，历史上并不是没有过更换‘天选之王’的先例，我自己就是一个活生生的前车之鉴。”说到这里，帝国宰相露出了一个苦笑，“并且，说实话，我不太在乎天选之王究竟是谁，与一名获得了六神全部力量的伟大人物一战才是我的目的。只有打败这样的人，才能算是我的复仇戏码中的点睛之笔；即使我不幸落败，也能够像一位勇士一样说‘这就是命运的旨意’。而从现状来看，比起那位娇生惯养的王子殿下，跟您进行一场势均力敌的较量好像更为有趣。或者说，我并不承认六神所遴选的那位天选之王，至于自己的命运，我只愿意交托在您的手上！”

瑞布斯沉吟了半晌，举起酒杯，向伊祖尼亚致意后，一饮而尽。他说道：“看来这场游戏，您并不打算让我有拒绝的机会。阁下的赌约，我应下了。

至于阁下所说的最终之战，我奉劝您不要寄望于我的仁慈。如果我侥幸能够得到力量的话，那么我会毫不犹豫地把路西斯王室的宝剑插进您的心脏，当然，前提是如果您还有那么一颗玩意儿的话。”

“那么这次请您不要那么粗暴而随性地对待我被斩落的头颅吧。看在我们过往交情的份儿上，请至少像希罗底那名拥有着倾城之貌的女儿③那样，在我冰冷的双唇间印上一个怜悯的吻吧？”艾汀说着，单膝跪下搂着瑞布斯的腰，他昂起头颅，带着醇香的红酒味道的吐息喷洒在了青年的脸侧。

瑞布斯冷笑着，向他面前如同奴仆一般跪拜着的人弯下身去，他揪住艾汀的卷发，将他拉近了一些，贴着男人的前额说道：“谨遵您的旨意，陛下。”

神巫挑衅般的承诺激起了帝国宰相的渴望，他吻住了瑞布斯的双唇，听凭欲念的驱使，一任彼此的灵魂在情欲的惊涛骇浪中载沉载浮。

当晨曦染白了远处的海平线，惨淡的曙光爬过百叶窗，唤醒了沉睡中的艾汀·伊祖尼亚。他下意识地摸了摸身边，发现另一半床榻已然变得冰凉。他侧过头去看了眼挂钟，还不到清晨5点。由于两个人的需索无度，身下的床铺已经变得一塌糊涂，枕头凌乱地散落在地上，夏被只堪堪盖在腰腹间，床单粘上了体液的的部分皱巴巴地板结成一团。艾汀爬起身来，披上晨衣，为了散去四下弥漫着的爱欲气息而打开了窗子。他看到神巫正穿着衬衫和长裤，赤裸着双足站在不远处的海滩上，凝神瞭望着晨光中的神影岛。

“这是我为次不多的，从这个角度看着神影岛。”男人一面将晨衣披在瑞布斯的肩上，一面说道。

“它看起来很渺小不是吗？”

“然而这就是禁锢了我长达两千年的土地。”

“而这片被您视作人类世界的灯塔一般的迦迪纳海滩，也不过是个充斥着浓郁商业气息的普通渡船场罢了。有的时候，人类总是会对自己的苦难和他人的幸福抱有过分的幻想，而忘记了事物的本质。”瑞布斯凝望着远处的海岛说道。

“您说得对。当我衣衫褴褛地爬上这座海滩，人们还以为我是遇到了船难，他们如此热情地为我提供了暖身的热饮和蔽体的衣物。到头来，当初亲手将我推落地狱的子民的后裔，也不过是一群不好不坏的庸人罢了。”

“我明白。”

“是啊。还有谁比您更加明白呢？”想起了他们在梦中共同经历的囹圄岁月，艾汀苦笑着，轻声说道，“‘虔诚的生命，已似玫瑰凋谢。你们耗竭了我，善变的众神。④’”

瑞布斯接口，吟出了同一首诗句：“‘灵魂从不扎根于自己的土壤。必死者只有昼光。灵魂渐渐燃尽，一个可怜的亡灵，流浪于这神圣的大地上。’⑤

大概一个终结所有漂泊、平息一切渴求的安身之所，对于您和我都不啻为一种奢望吧？”

神巫转过头，眼神凝注地望着艾汀，朝晖给青年的脸庞镀上了一层柔和的光晕，海风轻拂着他半长的金发。晨曦中的青年美得有些不大真实，他的神情庄重而决绝。艾汀没有回应他的话语。他向年轻的神巫伸出手去，却不敢碰触这尊崇高的神像。这或许是他在漫长的生命中所遭逢到的最为惑人的瞬间光景——艾汀·伊祖尼亚在内心深处如此想道。

——————

①卡珊卓：特洛伊的公主，预言了特洛伊战争的失败。

②引用自莎士比亚戏剧《尤里乌斯·凯撒》。

③希罗底的女儿：即莎乐美。

④⑤化用自荷尔德林的诗歌《我的财富》，语序和部分字句重新做了编排。


End file.
